


Get Through This Together

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Nick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega!Josh, light teasing, see you all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: Tyler and Josh are the type of people who can call each other 'best friend' after knowing each other for about 2 months. They share everything from food to their bed to their wildest dreams. They've even developed a routine together. Sadly, that routine gets shaken by something they weren't expecting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... in a public place. My embarrassment knows no boundaries!! Also, if the A/B/O dynamics continues... scents will be based on tea... because I work at Teavana and let me tell you, some of these smells are very enticing. Maybe this will be where Baby Pilot came from! WHO KNOWS?! XD 
> 
> But, enjoy my first attempt at smut. Like, REAL smut. I've written tame but nasty things. This is my first time using semi-vulgar language... I'm 26 years old and I still get flustered over writing about dicks. /dies/ Somethin' wrong with me.

Waking up at stupid early hours was something that Tyler had grown used to over the years. It was a nasty habit that he just couldn’t shake and it used to bother him to no end. His thoughts raced at night, the whispers of demons waging a war on the alpha’s dreams, keeping him up late or waking him up early. Sometimes it was both. He was lucky if he saw anywhere between two to four hours of sleep. There had been no medication or natural remedy that could help him sleep, so it just became something he accepted. It wasn’t until he met Josh, a sweet omega, that it started to become tolerable.

Rather than yelling at the demons that nobody else could see or hear during the nights he was kept up, he would lie awake with the pink haired omega. Josh would trace Tyler’s tattoos while they talked about whatever came to mind. It could have been as silly as the flavor of ice cream they bought or as deep as the new songs that Tyler was trying to write for his band. The timid alpha would even sing to the omega to get his opinion on some of them. In the mornings, after being startled awake, he’d caress the soft pink locks instead of staring at the ceiling. When the punk did wake up, they would lazily scent each other, enjoying how Josh’s sweet tropical scent mingled perfectly with Tyler’s apple spice.

This had been the routine for the past couple weeks after getting over the awkward stage of getting to know one another last month.

And then one day it all changed.

“T-Tyler...?”

The alpha’s mind was heavy with sleep but he could still make out the sound of someone calling out his name over and over again. It was shaky, almost pleading him for wake up. His mind was awake but he couldn’t will his body to do the same. A trembling hand was now touching him. It was resting on his shoulder. So warm. He wanted to fall back asleep.

“Tyler, please… Please wake up.”

He twitched, just a little bit, though not enough to get his body to respond. His mind was starting to clear up, allowing him to hear the voice better. It was Josh’s. What was wrong with his friend? Why did he sound so distressed? He knew the omega had a bad case of anxiety, but it didn’t seem like that was the problem. Josh’s anxiety was bad. He normally couldn’t move or even speak when it decided to creep up on him. So, what was wrong?

“Alpha, please!”

His body jolted when he heard his door open and slam into the wall. There were two sets of footsteps wandering into his room, one coming down heavier than the other. That was probably Chris and Nick, his roommates and fellow bandmates. He couldn’t make out the hushed voice but he did feel someone pulling the omega away from him. Someone had dared to touch Josh? That should have been enough to get his body to wake up. It wasn’t.  _ Come on! Get the frick up! Josh needs you damn it! _

“Tyler, get up! Now!” A hand slapped him across the face and his eyes snapped open. He stared up at Chris. The drummer was glaring down at him with his teeth bared and growling deep, all the signs of a pissed off alpha. “Dude, it’s 3:30 in the frickin’ morning! Josh has been crying for at least an hour! Get the hell out of bed and take care of him!”

The alpha singer immediately sat up and looked around frantically, his sleepy gaze spotted Nick sitting on the floor. The beta had his arms wrapped a whining and crying Josh. His fingers were rubbing the back of the omega’s neck in soothing circles, shushing him softly. It seemed to be working a little but the pink haired punk still wanted Tyler --  _ alpha _ . That’s what he kept calling the singer. He rolled off the mattress, ignoring how his legs got tangled in the sheets as he wriggled over. Nick offered him a sympathetic smile.

“Josh. Joshie, what’s wrong?” Fear was written all over Tyler’s face. He knew he had no right to be afraid. Confused was probably a better word. Sure, he was an alpha, but he had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. “Nick, wh-what’s wrong with him? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, Tyler. Just going through his heat.” Nick chuckled, gently nosing the top of Josh’s head, still trying to calm him. “I think he forgot to take his suppressants before he came over.”

Forgot to take his suppressants? Heat? Tyler’s mind was screaming. He really didn’t know what to do now. This was his first time experiencing an omega’s heat. When they had first met last month, Josh had already gotten over his heat and they stayed away from each other during Tyler’s rut. “He probably got caught up in all the excitement this month between our show and hanging out with you.” Nick offered.

The alpha whined as he made grabby hands at Josh, wanting to hold him and comfort him. Nick was more than happy to surrender the omega. Tyler barely had time to react because it seemed that Josh wanted him as much as the singer wanted him. It seemed like Josh was trying so hard to bury himself in Tyler’s chest, his whimpering and whining getting louder. The singer began to scent his hair, the sides of his neck and that spot under his ear. All the sweet spots the omega loved having scented. It did very little to soothe the frazzled punk. Tyler felt lost.

“Joshie, I’m so sorry.” Tyler continued to try his best to calm his friend. “I’m a bad alpha. I don’t know what I can do to help. I’ve never done this before and my sister is an omega, but my mama always helped her and kept my brothers and I away. Please, forgive me.”

Nick and Chris glanced at one another. The beta spoke up again, “Chris and I can take a trip to the market when it opens, get you what you need to take care of him for the week. Maybe we should also stop by his house to grab some essentials that might be comforting to him.” Nick rose up off the ground. “While we’re out, make sure you call your mom. She can give you some tips on how to care for an omega in heat, alright?”

“I’m sorry I’m a bad alpha,” Tyler whined. He stared at his bandmates with sad chocolate eyes. Chris stepped forward, a pretty bold move, so he could rest one of his hands on his singer’s head. It was a grounding motion. The drummer ignored all the weak growls.

“You’re not a bad alpha, Tyler. So stop saying that.” Chris massages the sweet spots that he knew existed on Tyler’s scalp. The growls melted into purrs. “You know what you’re doing? You’re protecting him right now. Even though it’s from part of your pack and we’re not a threat to him, you’re still doing a good job. It’s okay to be a little lost or confused. That’s what packs are for, Ty. We help each other and Nick and I are going to help you so you can help him.”

Tyler murmured a soft ‘thank you’ and started carrying out the task of getting Josh back to bed, make him as comfortable as possible until they had everything they needed. Chris and Nick watched on as their alpha singer started to build a nest with what flew blankets and pillows he owned. Josh seemed to appreciate the gesture, instantly burrowing into the nest, safe from exposure and prying eyes. Whimpers turned to purrs. Tyler felt a little proud, puffing out his chest.

“Bad alpha my butt,” Nick muttered as he walked out of the room with Chris close behind. Tyler burrowed into the nest with Josh, curling around him protectively.

 

**< ><><>**

 

When Tyler awoke and peeked out from the nest he saw it was a more decent hour. There was also a note signed by Nick, probably about how they had left the house to get what they needed for Josh’s heat. He saw in big red letters a reminder to call his mother. The alpha peered back into the nest. His friend was still out cold -- the telltale sign was his snoring. 

_ Sleep well, fren. _ Tyler rolled off the bed, grabbed his phone off the nightstand and headed out of the room, shutting the door silently. His inner alpha was already urging him to go back but he couldn’t, not yet. He immediately dialed his mother, jittering as he headed to the living room to find something to drink, maybe something to calm his nerves.

“Tyler, hello!”

“M-Mama?” Tyler cursed himself for sounding so small.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Kelly asked, the worry in her voice was obvious. “Did something happen? Are you okay? Are Chris and Nick okay? Is Josh there, baby? Is he okay?”

“Chris and Nick are fine, mama.” The alpha sniffed. “Josh is here and he’s going into heat and I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done this before. It’s scary and I don’t want to mess up or hurt him.”

Kelly shushed him gently. “Sweetie, relax. It’s going to be okay. You’re a wonderful alpha and Josh is so lucky to have someone like you to help him, you know why?” Tyler could only hum to voice his curiosity. “It’s because you’re a gentle and loving alpha that will do everything he can to make sure he’s safe and comfortable.”

“But mama…”

“No buts, Tyler Joseph.” Kelly was a scary omega when she wanted to be. Being a mother of four, she kind of had to be when her husband wasn’t around to keep things in line. “Now, tell me what you’ve done so far.”

“I… I built a nest for him and he’s asleep right now. Nick left me a note to keep Josh hydrated and fed. Uhm, Chris and Nick are out of the house right now. They’re visiting Josh’s house to grab a few of his things and then they’re gonna go to the market and get stuff I need to take care of him.” Tyler rambled. He always did when he was nervous.

“See, baby? You’re doing such a good job. Now, why don’t you call up Laura and let her know what’s going on, okay? It’s always good to call the family of the omega and tell them about these kinds of things, especially since Josh lives with them. You wouldn’t want them to worry too much,” Kelly instructed her son. Tyler nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see it. He whispered a soft, ‘yes, mama’. 

“I love you, Tyler.”

“I love you too, mama.”

“Alright, now go take care of your big boy alpha business. You’re doing a fine job already, sweetie. Keep it up.” The line went dead. Her encouraging words left his heart feeling lighter and his head a little less cloudy and confused. With a sigh he dialed up Josh’s mom. Her number had been put in his phone when he and Josh started their friendship. She picked up after a couple rings.

“Tyler? Hi, honey! How are you?”

“I’m okay, mom.” Tyler smiled a bit as he called her that. When they first met, he called her ‘Mrs. Dun’ and then ‘Laura’ when that didn’t fly. She insisted he call her ‘mom’ or ‘Mama Dun’. That’s just how it worked. It was the same way with Josh and Kelly -- he fondly called her ‘Mama J’.

“So, what’s up, sweetie?”

“Uhm, I wanted to tell you something.” He swallowed. “Josh is going into heat. Uhm, Chris and Nick are going to be by the house to grab some of Josh’s things that might help and… and... “ His voice cracked. He hated having anxiety.

“Tyler, it’s alright. Deep breaths, okay? There’s no need to panic.” Laura’s voice was like his mom’s. So calming. “I’ll gather up some things and have a small care package ready for when they arrive. I have faith in you, Tyler and I know Josh trusts you. It’s scary your first time, huh?”

“It is and I don’t want to fail Josh.”

“You couldn’t fail Josh even if you were trying, Tyler. You two care for each other a lot and always have nothing but good intentions in mind.” He could hear Laura’s smile through the phone and it warmed his heart. “Now, go check on Josh and make sure he drinks plenty of cold water. I believe in you.” The line went dead again. And like last time, he felt so much lighter and far more confident.

Tyler’s head snapped up when he heard whimpering and cries for ‘alpha’ coming from upstairs. It was Josh. He wanted to run up and help him but he had to keep his head on straight. Water bottles first and then tend to the whining omega. Tyler grabbed as many as he could carry. Most of them were for Josh but he wanted to stay hydrated as well. He quickly climbed the stairs, practically kicked in the door and slammed it shut once more. The scent in the air was sweet. It made Tyler’s teeth ache.

“A-Alpha… please.”

“It’s all okay, Joshie. I’m here.” The water bottles were left on the nightstand within reach. Tyler stripped out of his sleep clothes before crawling into the nest. Josh was instantly on him. The singer realized that Josh was completely naked. Something in him started to boil. It was desire. The primal urge to just take the omega that was clinging to him, rubbing up against his legs.

“Tyler… It’s hot and it hurts and I can’t. Please, do something.” Josh was begging. Tyler wanted to give him something, anything. His inner alpha was telling him to just take the adorable punk, claim him for his own. There was a small voice of reason to assure him that that would be a bad idea. Taking advantage of Josh in this vulnerable state could potentially damage their friendship.

“Joshie, you need to stop. We can’t do this.” Tyler started to scent his hair. “We’re friends. Just friends. I’m not your alpha.”

“I… I don’t care. Please, it’ll be okay.” Josh continued to rub up against Tyler’s leg, enjoying the friction on his aching member, but it wasn’t what he really needed.

Tyler shushed the omega, rubbing his nose against Josh’s cheek. There was an internal battle going on between his instincts and his heart. On one hand, it was wrong and on the other hand, it would help ease Josh’s pain. In the end he figured a little contact wouldn’t hurt. He wrapped his hand around his friend’s throbbing dick. The whine of pleasure was music to his ears. “It’s alright, Joshie. Alpha’s going to take care of you.”

The omega cooed and squirmed as Tyler’s hand moved up and down slowly. It felt so good and offered some relief. He moved his hands to the waistband of Tyler’s boxers, silently offering to give him the same treatment he was receiving. The alpha was having none of that. “Keep your hands to yourself. Just relax and enjoy.”

Gentle kisses were planted here and there, sweet nothings and praises were whispered against heated skin. Whines and whimpers echoed in the silent room. Josh bucked his hands, thrusting into Tyler’s hand, seeking out more friction. “Feels so good, Ty…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, baby.” Tyler pulled his hand away. Josh made stressed out noises as he pawed at the alpha’s chest and rubbed his member against Tyler’s legs. “Hey, hey. Calm down, yeah? No need to get grabby. Just going to…” Josh all but melted as he moaned louder.

Tyler’s skilled piano fingers swiped against his entrance, coating them in sweet smelling slick. He teased a little bit, gently stringing Josh along until the omega was lying on his stomach, lifting his hips off the mattress. He murmured soft praise as he eased a finger into the tight warmth. Josh wiggled his hips. Tyler felt bad deep down but in the same breath he felt good because at least it wasn’t his own dick going into Josh. 

“How does it feel, baby?"

“So good. I want you, please.” Josh’s mocha eyes looked so guilty as he looked at Tyler, tears welling up at the corners. “I’m so sorry.”

There he was, his adorable little omega friend. There was still some sense inside that addled brain. Tyler smiled, nuzzling Josh’s throat lovingly, ceasing his sinful actions to the omega’s body. “Do you want me to stop, pull out? I can if you want me to. We can get through this without doing anything. I just need you to trust me.”

“Please…?” Josh whimpered as he fell back down against the mattress. “I didn’t want it to go like this. I like you so much and I wanted to tell you before but this happened and now it’s ruined. It just hurts so much and it’s hot. I hate it. I hate being me.” Tyler withdrew in favor of embracing the emotional boy.

“It’s okay. We’ll talk about all of this when you’re thinking more clearly, baby.” The alpha singer pressed wet kisses to his friend’s cheek and temple, fingers caressed sweaty pink hair. “Just relax. I got you some water, alright? You need to drink.”

“Okay…” Josh burrowed into Tyler’s chest, hiding his face. “I’m so sorry. Don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” The singer hummed. “It’s a first for us and we’ll get through it together, I promise.”


End file.
